


BTS discuss Boobs and Periods

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS discuss (conversations) [2]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Conversations, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Humour, Late Night Conversations, Relationship Discussions, bts discuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our BTS late night conversation seriesNot to be taken too seriously





	BTS discuss Boobs and Periods

_Jin is sat in the living room watching an episode of Game of Thrones on the large T.V which Jimin had introduced him to recently. He paused it casually using the remote as everyone except RM walks into the room from a shared dinner which Jin had missed due to a headache. RM had headed straight to his room following the dinner._

**Jin:** Hi guys, how was the food?

**Jimin:** Good. _(he turns to look at the T.V and starts to snicker)_ What’s that you are watching?

_The others all turn to look at the screen and start to laugh. Jin is the last to notice._

**Jin** : What? Oh…

_The television is showing a pale woman with her hands resting on the collar of her robe. The sides of her breasts are visible as she has started to remove it. Jin feels his face start to blush but is confident that the show was safe enough and pressed the play button on the remote control to prove his point. Unfortunately, his worst fears were true as the woman completely removed the robe from her body, revealing her large breasts. The screen then cut to a shot of a bearded man and Jin quickly paused the show once more._

**Jin:** ( _trying to defend himself)_ It’s a really good show!

**Suga:** ( _smirks_ ) Yeah we can see that…

**V** : ( _laughing_ ) Rewind it a bit…

_Jimin starts to reach over to grab the remote control but Suga beats him to it, snatching the device from Jin’s hand before he can protest. Suga rewinds the scene a few seconds and pauses on the shot of the naked woman._

**Suga** : _(sarcastically)_ Yeah, great show!

**J-Hope:** Is she American?

**V:** British, I think.

**Jungkook:** She’s pretty.

_They all turn to Jungkook, surprised at his outburst._

**Jimin** : What is it you like most about her Jungkook? Her face or tits?

**Jungkook:** Uhm. ( _nervously smiles_ ) Both are nice.

**J-Hope:** ( _echoes automatically)_ Yeah, both are nice.

**Jimin** : _(ignoring J-Hope’s comment)_ Do you like big boobs Jungkook?

**V** : I don’t think she’s really his type…

**Suga:** ( _sighs disapprovingly)_ Not this “type” thing again…There’s no such thing as an ideal type.

**J-Hope** : ( _speaks in broken English)_ Good heart, good heart. Important!

**Jimin:** _(smirks naughtily)_ I like big hearts too…

**Suga** : _(rolls his eyes_ ) We can tell…

**Jimin** : Seriously though…you need a good handful. ( _holds out his palms and squeezes his fingers to demonstrate)_

**Jungkook:** _(sarcastically)_ Which isn’t that much for you…

**J-Hope:** ( _to Jimin_ ) Cupsize? Cupsize?

**Jimin** : 38.

_Jin, Suga and V all echo cries of no, no, no_ …

**Jin** : That’s not a proper cupsize.

**J-Hope:** _(starts to sing in English)_ A,B,C,D,E,F,G.

**Jimin:** _(shrugs)_ The bigger the better.

**V:** Suga likes big boobs…

_Suga raises his eyebrows at V._

**J-Hope** : Oh yeah. Yoongi likes boobs.

**Suga:** ( _shrugs casually_ ) What’s not to like?

**Jimin** : It’s all about the nipples. I could suck a nice pair all day.

**V:** I bet Jin likes to suck nipples…

_Jin laughs easily._

**Suga** : ( _shrugs once again)_ It’s nice…

_J-Hope stands up and goes over to Jimin. He lifts his shirt up with a laugh and tweaks one of his nipples in front of Jin. Jimin laughs and pushes him away._

**Jungkook:** ( _seriously_ ) It’s nice to do, but women don’t like it too often. They can get really sensitive if you do it too much…

**Suga** : Woah – What is this?

**Jungkook:** I just mean that…doing that…can hurt sometimes, like if a girl is on her period…or if the egg is coming out.

**Jin:** Egg?

**Jungkook:** Yeah. If she’s ovlubating….

**Suga:** _(raises an eyebrow sarcastically, trying not to laugh at Jungkook’s mistake_ ) Did you learn about this in school?

**Jungkook:** No! My girlfriend told me.

**Jimin:** Why are you talking about this with your girlfriend Jungkook?

**Jungkook:** _(says loudly and defensively)_ Because I don’t want her to have a baby yet!

_They all resist the urge to laugh and bite the insides of their cheeks as they see how serious Jungkook looks_

**V:** _(says slowly)_ I don’t think you can get a girl pregnant that way Jungkook…

**Jimin:** ( _interrupts, eager to continue their previous line of conversation)_ But you can make them feel good though. Right Suga?

_He turns expectantly to Suga who nods lazily, not convinced by Jimin’s overconfidence._


End file.
